


He Is My Son!

by Sivan325



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Gen, OOC in case, un-beta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What – if: Dean finds out that Ben is <i>his</i> son? Will he stay? After all, he had only one year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is My Son!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.
> 
> Spoiler of **The Kids Are Alright**

Dean could see his brother lies to him. Told him that he ordered pizza while he waited for Dean in the Restaurant.

'I know you lie Sammy.' Dean thoughts as he scanned his brother features.

"In the phone?" Dean asked, his green eyes locked at Sammy.

"Yeah."

Dean throws at him a newspaper, and told him, "I found us a case."

Sammy didn't seem much excited as Dean thought that he might believe. Though Dean could see the shadows in his brother's eyes, and could felt that there was another thing that bothered him, but Sam will not tell him about him.

"A _case_?" Sam asked, though he didn't bother to read much of the paper in front of him.

Dean stared at him, not adding much, and then he said that he is going to take it, and Sam could stay and do his thing.


End file.
